Reassurance
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Emily knew JJ was angry at her and she couldn't blame the younger woman. The fight she'd gotten into with their latest unsub was risky.


**Reassurance**

Emily sighed as she walked into the locker room of the small precinct the team had currently been working in. She stood in the middle of two rows of lockers with a frown, looking around her. Emily knew she wouldn't be able to remember which one she'd claimed as hers. Her boots were loud against the floor as she walked in a circle. She turned and started with the locker at the end of the row and counted until she reached the seventh. With a satisfied nod, she walked over to it. The brunette agent unlocked the locker and opened it before staring into the small, nearly empty, box. She heard footsteps behind her and closed the locker, dropping her forehead against the cool metal.

"Jennifer…" Emily started, not daring herself to turn around.

Emily knew JJ was angry at her and she couldn't blame the younger woman. The fight she'd gotten into with their latest unsub was risky. At first, JJ had been worried, but she'd then let her anger get the better of her. How many times had she told the brunette profiler not to jump into something where she could get hurt? However, it seemed to be something that Emily couldn't stop herself from doing. If someone was in danger, a yearning need inside Emily started to become apparent and she felt it was her duty to help them.

JJ turned around and looked at Emily. She bit her lip and shook her head, but she knew she couldn't stay angry at Emily. She'd already shouted at the brunette and now she felt guilty. The blonde closed the small space between herself and Emily and wrapped her arms around the profiler's waist from behind. She nuzzled her nose against Emily's shoulder and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Emily slowly turned around and wrapped her own arms around JJ.

"I love you," Emily whispered.

JJ pulled back and opened her eyes. Her finger lightly traced the cut that went around Emily's temple and forehead. It was only small, but it had needed stitches and she was lucky they hadn't kept her in hospital overnight.

"I love you too," JJ whispered. "Just…"

"I know," Emily nodded. "But I can't promise…" she locked eyes with JJ, trying to show the younger woman that she'd at least try. Emily wouldn't promise because she knew that no doubt some time in the future, she'd get into a similar situation again. "I'll try though."

Emily opened the locker and took out her bag, placing it on the floor next to her. Before she could move, JJ gripped her hip and pulled her back. Emily leant back against the lockers. She knew what JJ needed but she wasn't sure she could give it here. The brunette closed her eyes and felt JJ's body press against her own. Her breaths quickened and she knew there was no way out of it. JJ leant forward, nuzzling her nose against Emily's before pressing her lips against the profilers.

Emily eagerly returned the kiss, her hands reaching up to cradle the blonde's face in her hands. She allowed her tongue to slip out from between her lips and swiped her tongue along JJ's bottom lip. JJ moaned and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance and entwined, but it soon turned into a battle of dominance. This was Emily's chance to prove to JJ that she was okay.

Emily gripped the back of JJ's neck and swapped their positions, turning them around and pushing JJ against her locker, effectively closing it as she did so. Their hands roamed and Emily raked her nails along JJ's thighs. JJ gasped, dropping her head back against the locker. Emily nuzzled her nose under JJ's chin, gesturing for the younger woman to tilt her head which she eagerly did. Emily then began to attack the blonde's neck fervently.

JJ dipped her head, kissing Emily's neck to try and gain some control back, but Emily wouldn't allow it. She pushed JJ more forcefully against the lockers, the clattering sound of the metal loud as it ricochet off the walls. JJ wound her hands into the brunette's hair and whimpered, pushing her hips forward. She needed Emily to hurry up.

Emily moved both of her hands between them and reached for JJ's belt as she captured the blonde's mouth with her own. JJ's nails dug into Emily's shoulder blades as the older woman pulled the belt off of the blonde and discarded it. She deftly undid the blonde's slacks and slipped her hand inside, moaning at the feel of how wet JJ was.

"Emily," JJ gasped, using her grip of Emily's hair to pull the older woman's eyes to her own.

They froze like that for a few moments, just watching each other, before JJ pulled Emily's lips to her own. Emily moaned and dipped her fingers between JJ's folds as she teased the younger woman's entrance. JJ whimpered and rocked forward, one hand reaching for Emily's wrist. She grabbed it and pushed it further into her slacks, silently telling Emily how desperate she was, how much she needed her.

Emily got the idea and slowly inserted two fingers, resting her cheek against JJ's as she caught her breath back. She then began to thrust them into JJ, her palm hitting the younger woman's clit each time she did. JJ moaned loudly, her hands gripping onto Emily's clothing.

"Baby… We have to be quiet," Emily warned, cradling JJ's cheek with her free hand.

"I know… I know…" JJ nodded quickly.

Emily smiled before kissing JJ deeply, swallowing any noises that managed to pass past JJ's lips. She began to thrust again, rocking her hips forward in order to thrust more powerfully. This was a risky move and she definitely didn't want to get caught. However, she knew how much JJ needed this and was more than willing to give. It was her fault that JJ was upset after all.

"Emily…" JJ panted, bringing her forehead to Emily's.

Emily kissed JJ lightly before managing to slip in another finger, thrusting faster as she attached her mouth to JJ's neck again. She sucked the sensitive skin lightly, making sure not to mark the younger woman as she continued to push her further and further towards the edge. JJ wrapped her leg around the back of Emily's thighs, pulling Emily impossible closer.

"Baby… I'm so close," JJ began to rock with Emily, anything to cause more friction.

Emily continued to thrust, harder, faster. She knew JJ was close despite her words. She could feel the blonde's walls clenching around her fingers and with one last thrust, JJ tumbled over the edge. JJ called out her lovers name and Emily cringed, capturing the younger woman's lips with her own.

"Fuck… Emily," JJ breathed out. Emily pulled her fingers out of JJ and the liaison whimpered, her hips bucking involuntary.

"Are you feeling better now?" Emily asked, pulling a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her fingers with.

"Much," JJ leant back against the lockers as she collected herself together.

"Back to the hotel?" Emily offered her hand out as she picked up her bag with the other.

"Back to the hotel," JJ agreed, entwining her hand with Emily's as she allowed her girlfriend to lead her out of the door.


End file.
